


Valentines Day Surprise

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Brotp, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluffy, tiny smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz and Daisy disagree on what he should get Jemma for Valentines Day





	Valentines Day Surprise

Daisy had just sat down on her bed and opened her laptop when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and moved her computer to the comforter. It had been a long day and Daisy had hoped that she would get to rest.

She opened her door and found a very red faced Fitz on the other side. He was grinning strangely at her, which made her feel uncomfortable. He held his hands behind his back, which made his posture, look hunched.

“Ummm, hey Fitz. What’s up?”

“I need a woman’s opinion,” Fitz said stepping in past her.

“Well come on in,” Daisy said under her breath. “About what?” Daisy asked closing the door behind her and watching as Fitz drew a small box from behind his back.

“Okay listen. I think this is a good plan, but I just want to be sure.” He sounded giddy as he began to open the box. “So I got Jemma this for valentines day.” Then from the box Fitz removed a small brown and black stuffed monkey.

Daisy raised her eyebrows at the sight of the small stuffed animal. “Fitz, no.”

He looked taken aback. “Fitz yes!”

Daisy shook her head vigorously. “Maybe not the best present for valentines day.”

Fitz looked down at his present and sighed. “But I like monkeys so I figured even when I’m off on missions she could have it and think of me.”

“That’s sweet when you’re first start dating.” _Or when you’re in high school,_ Daisy thought chuckling to herself.

“Well, what would you suggest?”

Daisy felt her cheeks begin to flush. This was not the type of thing she necessarily wanted to be discussing with Fitz. “Well… Maybe buy some sexy lingerie? You could keep the monkey but add something else.”

Fitz’s blue eyes grew wide and he looked down at the stuffed animal. “Umm. I- I don’t. I wouldn’t-.”

“How about I take you shopping and I’ll help you?”

“Are you our of your bloody mind woman?” Fitz asked standing to his feet looking utterly mortified.

“Oh Fitz, relax. It won’t take long.”

* * *

 Fitz stood on his and Jemma’s bunk fiddling with his thumbs. He was waiting for his girlfriend to return from her mission. They had planned to go out for Valentines Day, but he was going to surprise her with a night in and the lingerie Daisy had helped him pick out.

Never in his life had he felt more awkward. It was horrifying to be walking into a women’s lingerie section with his friend. He was sure that the entire time he had been tomato red. He had hardly looked at the things daisy had suggested. But he quickly picked something red that looked soft. He didn’t even care anymore. He was just glad that he and Jemma could spend time together.

Fitz had put some rose petals on the bed and lit the room with candles. It was classic and Jemma would like that. He had also set up glow in the dark stars on the ceiling for when they fell asleep.

When Fitz heard the turning of the knob he jumped. Then Jemma stood in the doorway. She froze when she saw all the things Fitz had done.

“This is beautiful,” Jemma smiled. She dropped her bag and ran across the room throwing her arms around his neck.

Fitz grinned as he caught her in his arms. “I hoped you would like it.”

“I love it,” she replied as he lowered her to the floor. “And I love you,” said Jemma before capturing his lips with her own.

He moaned as he felt her fingers traveling up his back and into his hair. Her kiss was always something magnificent. It made Fitz’s knees wobble as she leaned up to nibble on his earlobe.

“I’ve got a present for you,” she whispered in his ear.

He shuddered and his eyes rolled back a bit. “Do you now?”

Jemma broke away from him and scurried into the bathroom. “Just give me a second! I forgot t wrap it!”

Fitz laughed nervously and then sat down on the bunk. He looked over at the box with the lingerie in it that was resting on his bedside table. _Should I still go with the monkey? Will she even like the lingerie? But then again it’s not like I plan on letting her wear it long._

Then the bathroom door opened once more. As Jemma entered the room Fitz was sure his heart stopped. There stood his girlfriend sexily leaning against the doorframe in the exact same lingerie that he had picked out. He could already feel his body begin to react.

“So you like your present?” Jemma asked sounding a bit nervous.

Fitz raised his eyebrows. “You’re a goddess,” Fitz said jumping up from the bed and pulled her against him. Fitz wasted no time in pressing kisses everywhere he could reach and guiding them back towards the bed.

They fell onto the bed and Fitz found his way between her legs. Jemma eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. “I’ll take that as a strong yes,” she giggled. But as her head turned allowing him to kiss her neck she froze. “What’s that?”

Fitz looked up and followed her eyes to the wrapped gift on the bedside table. “Nothing. We can worry about that tomorrow. Right now I’d really like to unwrap my gift.” He was thankful when she smiled mischievously up at him.

“Alright,” she sighed before biting her lip. “I think I’d like that too.”


End file.
